You Stupid Kid
by Titan Steam
Summary: He promised Brecken he would get him to safety. That's exactly what he intended on doing. CHAPTER 3 IS UP
1. A Decision was Made

A/n: This is my first lengthy fanfiction! I used some dialogue from the game, so those pieces are surrounded by double quotes. In all honesty, Rahim's death killed me. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dying Light.

The past few nights had been rough, but fortunately, Crane's hunt for bolter tissue hadn't been in vain. The experiment with the tissue had brought new leads, and the next step was to get the samples to Dr. Camden as soon as possible. After it was decided that Crane would make the trip, Dr. Zere quickly ushered Crane out of his makeshift lab. Just as Crane was leaving and planning for the next steps, His radio suddenly hissed to life, Rahim's frantic voice on the other end.

'"Hey. Crane. You there? Omar and I went to blow up that nest."'

This was definitely not part of the next steps.

'"You what?! Fucking hell, Rahim, that was MY job!"' Crane yelled, glaring at the fence that lead outside the safe zone.

'"Oh, right, 'cause you're more qualified to handle explosives than I am! You're just a goddam tourist!"' He spat, then in haste said, '"But listen- we messed up. Messed up bad. We're on the overpass and it's all going to shit!"'

'"Head to the trainyard! Find a place to hide! I'm on my way!"' said Crane as he quickly made his way up a crate to get over the safe zone gate.

'"Omar! Behind you! Behind you!"' Rahim yelled just as his radio cut out.

'"Rahim? Rahim! Goddamn it!"' Crane yelled. He quickly made his way over the fence and onto the street, dialing Brecken before making his way up a set of stairs.

'"Brecken? Brecken do you copy?"'

'"Yeah I copy. What is it?"' asked Brecken, a tinge of alarm in his voice.

'"I'm on my way to get Rahim"' said Crane.

'"Rahim? He's here in the tower."' said Brecken.

'"No, he's not. He and Omar went to blow that nest, and now they're in trouble. I'm close, I'll get him to safety, Brecken."'

'"You damn well better. You save him, you hear me? You save him so I can kick his fucking ass!... Does Jade know about this?"' Brecken asked.

'"No… she doesn't"' Crane sighed.

'"Well for God's sake don't tell her, she'll go out looking for him and I don't need her getting herself killed too. Goddamn it!"' Brecken yelled before cutting out.

Optimism was not on Crane's side this time. His blood ran cold despite the burn of his muscles as he quickly made his way over buildings and railings. He questioned why Rahim would make such a stupid decision, and a sudden memory made its way into his mind. "If I go out, I'd rather go out doing something" Rahim had said in his frustration on the rooftop of the tower. The sudden realization of his intentions made Crane pick up his speed. If this was Rahim's way of "doing something," he simply wouldn't allow it.

He finally made his way onto the overpass, and from his position, he could see the signs of Rahim's and Omar's struggle. As he approached, the signs only got worse and the soft squelch of flesh under his boots was the only thing that greeted him. His stomach churned. '"Oh shit.. This is not good… where the hell are you…"' he murmured to himself.

His eyes drifted to the multiple bodies on the cement where the blood of the infected mixed in with those who aided Rahim and Omar. His mouth went dry as his eyes lingered on a body whose layers of shirts and dark hair reminded him too much of Rahim. He quickly kneeled next to the body and flipped them over, holding his breath. The flip felt like an eternity, but as the face was finally revealed, he released a relieved shaky breath. He scanned the area, and his eyes landed on another familiar body. Standing slowly, he made his way over to them and flipped them. From his kneeled position, he punched in Brecken's number.

'"Becken, it's me. I found Omar's body on the overpass but no trace of Rahim."'

'"Shit… Any idea were hed go?"' asked Brecken.

'"I told him to hide in the train yard."' said Crane as he took a quick look-over at the destruction.

'"You find him, you hear me? That little bastard better be alive"' growled Brecken, a threat in his words but fear in his tone.

Just below the overpass was the trainyard and its warehouses. From the overpass, a bus had crashed through the side wall and rested on the roof of one of the warehouses, making the cross a little bit easier. Crane leapt onto the roof of the building and made his way to the farthest warehouse, merely assuming Rahim's location. He hoped he was right.

After making his way off of the roof and onto the railway, a splatter of blood caught his attention just a few feet from the entrance of the warehouse. Bloody handprints and footprints stained the cement that lead to the door- the struggle clear from the positioning of the smears. Crane's stomach dropped. His hands shook as he opened the door and made his way inside. The groans and snarls of the dead echoed inside the building, and from within one of the train cars came a familiar voice.

'"THATS RIGHT, KEEP COMING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO HELL!"'

The commotion from within the car kept the zombies drawn to it- their bloody fingers and sharp nails leaving splotches and scratches all over the door. Crane gripped his weapon tightly in his hand and braced himself before charging at them. He had done this so many times before, yet a bit of anxiety sat on his shoulder as he sliced the biters one by one. Knowing that he would soon have to open the door and see Rahim's state-of-being left him uneasy.

Not many zombies had occupied the warehouse, so taking them out had been "simple" enough. Crane took this opportunity to finally grasp the handle of the train car and pull as hard as he could. The rust on the rollers made the job harder than it should have been, however, and the door let out a terrible screech of resistance.

Movement in his peripheral vision made Crane stop and release the handle just as the object of suspicion, a toad, landed on the roof of the car and let out its gurgled cry. Crane moved back a bit and the toad's mucus fell just short of Crane's body- where it landed with a heavy splat on the ground and splashed onto his clothing. He quickly made his way behind a few crates, where he mapped out the fastest way to get onto the roof without suffering too much damage.

The only sounds from within the warehouse were that of Crane's heavy breathing and the gurgling of the infected. Rahim was silent from within the car. Crane questioned if he was too late as he climbed up to the infected and swiftly took it out. Wasting no time, he jumped down and secured his weapon. With cold hands and held breath, he yanked at the door and threw it open.

"Rahim!" Crane yelled, relief flooding his system.

"Crane! I didn't think I'd make it, so I armed the bombs! They'll blow in less than five minutes!" Rahim stated frantically as he pushed the bombs toward him. Crane's eyes first landed on the bombs in surprise then drifted to his leg, his eyes widening.

"Oh shit kid, you're bleeding!"

"Huh? Oh- I cut myself, it's nothing- fuck just plant the bombs!" Rahim said hastily, his hands trembling lightly as he pushed the bombs more insistently in Crane's direction. Uncertainty flashed across Crane's features, eyeing Rahim's leg again. The blood had stained the torn fabric of his pants long ago, yet the continuous leakage left it shiny.

 _Five minutes, huh?_

He promised Brecken he would get him to safety. That's exactly what he intended on doing. If he died trying, so be it. Rahim was just a kid, he was going to make sure he lived to see another day.

"There's a sewer entrance here in the terminal near the west wall. Use that tunnel- it'll take you straight to the hive." he strained as he shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to position his wounded leg.

Seeing his condition, Crane knew he had to act fast. With his plan in mind, he decided it best to leave the train car door open. Taking the bombs gingerly into his hands, he headed toward the sewer entrance. Rahim watched him uncertainly as he disappeared from his line of sight, questioning why he would leave him in an even more vulnerable position than his wound already left him in.

With the bombs in his possession, Crane approached the sewer and peered down the shaft, eyeing the water below.

 _Perfect_

Stretching out his arms, he dropped the bombs into the sewer system. The murky water splashed angrily at the heavy intrusion. From the car, Rahim heard the splash, assuming that Crane had made his descent, but his assumption proved wrong as Crane made his appearance again, empty handed.

"What the hell are you doing!? Where are the bombs?" he shouted. He figured that maybe Crane had come back to ask him a question, but that's what the radio was for! Instead of answering his question, however, Crane promptly lifted himself into the train car and held out his hand to Rahim. "Can you walk? We have to move quickly."

Rahim responded with a cold hurt expression- realizing what Crane had done. Rahim narrowed his eyes. "I can do it myself!" he spat, his arms straining to push himself up. His leg shook in protest at the exertion.

Crane's eyes darted around the car and the warehouse. They didn't have a lot of time, especially for Rahim's signature stubbornness. In one careful quick sweeping motion, he bent down and lifted Rahim into his arms. A sound of protest left his mouth, pain clear on his features.

 _If I can carry a heavy rebar, I can carry him back to the Tower._

Rahim's right arm hooked around Crane's neck as he made his way to the warehouse exit.

"That bomb could still blow down there. We won't make it back in time! We'll get blown to bits and it'll be all your fault!" he yelled as he squirmed in Crane's grip.

"Hey hey keep it down, will ya? You want to draw out every viral in the area?" Crane asked as he glared down at him. Rahim didn't challenge his glare, however, as he screwed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. A pained groan squeezed from his throat and his right hand bunched up the fabric of Crane's shirt.

"Crane.." he strained and trailed off, a trickle of blood beginning to make its way from his nose. Crane's eyes widened in alarm, his grip on Rahim tightening. "What the hell.." he breathed. Deciding that it was best to not leave the warehouse yet, he set Rahim down softly. Removing a hunting knife from his belt loop, he tried to carefully cut the stained fabric around Rahim's wound. The fabric stubbornly stuck to some parts of his flesh, causing Rahim to let out small puffs of air between clenched teeth. Once the fabric was cleared, an oozing red and purple bite was revealed. Crane couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"That's a fucking bite wound!" he spat, his hand fumbling for his radio. He frantically punched in Brecken's number. "Brecken? This is Crane. Rahim's been bit."

"He what! Is he…!" Brecken trailed off.

"No no, he's still alive. Look, I don't think we have much time. I need you to meet me in the tower lobby ASAP with some Antizin. Get Lena. I'll save him, Brecken."

From the other end of the radio came frantic shouts at the news and shifting before the radio cut out. With that, Crane promptly picked up Rahim again and shoved open the exit with his back. He had to get him as far away as possible before the bomb killed them both- he knew they had less than three minutes. With the exit now open and Rahim in his arms, he headed in the general direction of the tower. He wove in between crumbling buildings, through putrid alley ways, and across roads congested with the rotting of the dead. Around every corner, filthy hands reached out and jaws filled with sharp cracked teeth snapped at him. He kept a secure grip on Rahim the entire time- whose face was screwed with pain as the infection crawled through his system.

Crane would glance down every so often, checking to see if Rahim was still with him- to make sure he was still alive, still breathing. He would gently squeeze his shoulder and ask him if he was alright- sometimes getting a response, other times getting nothing more than a hiss of pain or a twitch of the arm. At some point he stopped responding. He looked so young, and pity made Crane's heart clench. The fear of not getting him back to the tower in time loomed over his head. The fact that of Rahim could turn in his arms posed as a threat, and a pit formed at the bottom of his stomach. At this point, they had gotten a good distance away from the train yard, so it was one less threat for Crane to worry about.

A sudden jolt from Rahim drew him out of his thoughts. His body began to seize as his system fought the foreign disease- blood beginning to trickle out of his mouth.

"Hey hey kid stay with me.." Crane said frantically. He was almost there, he was going to make it- he just knew it.

As if things couldn't get any worse, the train yard erupted in a sudden powerful explosion. It seemed that luck was not on Crane's side today. From every corner of the slums came the cries of the infected. From out of buildings and sewers came virals, drawn to the noise- but once they saw Crane, they began to give chase.

The tower was in his sights, blood was beginning to trickle from every orifice of Rahim's face not already effected. Picking up his speed, he held Rahim's head to his chest- his blood starting to seep into the fibers of his shirt. Crane's vision was beginning to blur and darken at the edges, his arms shaking from the resistance of Rahim's weight.

In the lobby, Brecken and Lena anxiously waited- behind them was Jade- distraughtly pacing. The sudden explosion made their heads snap up and their hearts sink, fearing the worst. They looked at each other with worry and uncertainty.

However, their fears were dismissed at the sound of Crane's boots hitting the stairs. He had three virals on his tail, one nearly snagging his shirt before he made it under the safety of the UV lights. Realizing that he was out of their reach, the three ran toward the plumes of smoke, following the cries of their infected kin.

Crane panted hard as he he promptly kneeled with Rahim in his lap. No time was wasted in injecting the Antizin into him. With a sigh, Rahim's body relaxed and the convulsions faded- his body going slack in Crane's grip. With Rahim unresponsive, the four looked at eachother in shock. Rahim wouldn't open his eyes- blissfully unaware of Jade's frantic pleas for his awakening and the gentle squeeze of Crane's trembling hand on his shoulder.

A/n: I hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is welcome! The next chapter may take a while to come out.


	2. Problems on Problems

A/n: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dying Light.

A reaction from the Antizin was unheard of, that much was known. Maybe he had lost too much blood and passed out, or perhaps the medicine had been administered late into Rahim's system while the infection did its damage. Either way, the moment the group scrambled to the first floor, they were quickly followed by worried and confused gazes, and word of Rahim's state quickly spread amongst the inhabitants.

Crane had been the one to carry Rahim to the sick bay despite Brecken's insistent offer to help and plead for him to rest.

"You did all that you could," he said as he placed a hand on Crane's shoulder.

Crane's eyes quickly traveled from Rahim's blood- stained face to Brecken's worried one- a thin veil of wavering hope in his eyes desperately trying to cover up the guilt. Brecken sighed as the door opened and took one last look at Rahim before hesitantly parting from the group and making his way back to headquarters. Crane knew that he wasn't responsible for Rahim's actions, but the irrational feeling of responsibility had him holding Rahim's head to his chest in some futile attempt to make things better.

Lena was already more than a leg's length away from the group by the time Crane's eyes had stopped following Brecken down the hall. He quickly caught up to her as they entered the sickbay, Jade following close behind but stopping just before the doorway.

The bleeding had stopped long ago, and the fabric of Crane's shirt stuck stubbornly to Rahim's pale face as he set him down on the nearest bed. Where his shirt stuck, Rahim's dry blood came off in dark crumbling clumps. Lena turned from him to grab the nearest pair of scissors and a medkit as he stood at the edge of the bed, watching Rahim's chest rise and fall with shallow breaths. Crane leaned in to give Rahim's shoulder a pat for good measure and turned toward the doorway as she began to cut the fabric around his wound.

With soft strides, he made his way over to Jade, whose far off expression remained glued to her brother. As Crane closed the door with a soft click, she was coaxed out of her worried thoughts. A soft breath of air slipped between her parted lips and her eyes trailed to the floor, her arms hanging limply at her sides. Sounds from the tower and its inhabitants occupied the space between them as Crane leaned against the wall and stared at the blotches on his shirt.

With clutched arms, she turned and began her trek to headquarters, but stopped after taking a few steps. Crane watched her warily.

"Thank you.." She whispered away from him. Had she not stopped, he might have not heard her.

He said nothing, guilt keeping the words trapped in his throat. Instead, he settled to picking at the scab-like dried blood on his shirt.

With her gaze aimed toward the floor and fingers digging into her forearms, she made her way to headquarters.

A day passed and the windy afternoon brought heavy storm clouds over Harran. A heavy rain provided a temporary relief from the smell of decay, smoke, and everything in between. As the rain pelted the ground and its inhabitants, the heavy drops of hit the window of the sick bay, causing some of the patients to stir from their pained dazes. A bright strike of lightening scraped the sky, illuminating the room, the light ghosting over Rahim's closed eyes. His body jolted from the thunder that followed.

He came to with a heavy head, stuffed sinuses, and a parched throat- which clicked softly as he swallowed. Pain buzzed behind his eyes, and he lifted a shaky hand to his face, wiping at the crust that had accumulated around his nose. He didn't bother to look at his hand, just assuming that it was snot. Maybe he got sick, it wouldn't be the first time he woke up with a cold.

He let out a dry cough and shifted his weight, reaching for the edge of the mattress as he looked around the room. He's in the sickbay. How did he get here? He took a few moments to observe the room when a sharp breath suddenly escaped his mouth. The plan. The bombs. The accident. Crane. He remembered very few details. His hand flew to his wounded leg, the momentum of his startled movements causing his blunt nails to scrape at the area. He jumped at the contact, hissing between clenched teeth.

It wasn't as bad as he had anticipated. Sure, his pants were now ruined, but it was better than chewing on someone's kneebone. The area was a dull mix of reds and purples, the actual bite beginning to develop a thin scab.

Carefully throwing his legs over the side of the bed, his heavy eyes traveled around the room.

"Lena?" He strained.

No reply came. Even Aman was gone. Did something happen?

With trembling legs, he pushed himself off the bed, keeping himself steady with the frame of the bunk.

Making his way to the door was a challenge, sharp pain shooting up his thigh with every step. He poked his head out the door and looked around the vacant hall. His eyes drifted to a chair near the door. It seemed they had set up a guard to keep watch but the chair was now empty. It appeared that the whole floor was vacant of its guards and runners as he slowly limped his way to headquarters.

Crane and the others must be there.

Even if Crane wasn't there, at least Brecken would be. Or Jade. Rahim's stomach clenched knowing that his sister would lash out for his decision. He didn't think he would make it this far.

From behind the closed doors of the headquarters came many voices, frantic and worried. This couldn't all be because of him, could it?

With cold hands, he opened the doors slowly and was met with silence. The room was filled with half the tower's guards and all eyes glued to him in surprise.

"Rahim!" Jade cried and ran to her brother, her eyes quickly scanning him up and down and her hands smoothing down his hair in certain spots. Tears pricked at her eyes as she pulled him into a soft embrace. With his head over her shoulder, he scanned the room quickly for Crane, but before his eyes could land on him, she gripped him by the shoulders and held him at arm's length.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" she yelled. "You could have gotten yourself killed! You're lucky Crane was there to save your ass!"

Speaking of him, she glared in his direction. "Your promised me, Crane!" she growled, whipping her head in Brecken's direction next. "And why wasn't someone watching him?!"

Brecken removed his hands from the map on the table, about to retort when Rahim spoke up.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Jade! I can make my own decisions!"

"What, and you suddenly decided to commit suicide?!"

A moment of silence stretched across the room.

"Do you know what I do all day, Jade? I sit around and do nothing! I sit on my ass on that damn roof all day long while you guys risk your lives out there! And that's not even the half of it," he said as his finger shot up accusingly. "All my life, I've had to walk in your shadow while you were showered with praise, awards, and titles- Jade the Scorpion, Jade the champion, and who am I..?" his hand shook and lowered slowly. "Just your little brother… I just wanted to do something for once without you holding my hand!" He yelled, eyes filled with hurt.

Jade's eyes mirrored her brother's and she faltered. "Rahim.." she said softly as she reached out to him, but he stepped back, clutching at his leg with one hand and scrubbing hastily at his eyes with the other.

Upon lowering his hand, movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he found his eyes finally locking with Crane's. His hand had twitched at his side, as though he subconsciously wished to reach out to him. Rahim wasn't sure whether to feel thankful or disgusted. Screw his helpfulness.

"I don't want to be trapped in here, Jade," he said sadly. "I'm not a little kid anymore… I need to get out there!"

Jade tensed, clutching at her arms.

"Absolutely not" said Brecken as he placed his hands back on the table.

Rahim's mouth opened in protest, but Crane was faster.

"I'll take him" he said with finality. All eyes were on him."Rahim's right. We can't keep him inside and treat him like a child. If something happens here in the tower and we have to leave, he has to know how to survive out there."

Rahim's eyebrows pinched as he looked at him thoughtfully.

Brecken's lips pursed into a tight line before he exhaled a heavy sigh and crossed his arms.

"Crane couldn't even keep him away from the bombs in the first place," Jade said softly.

"Look, I can't make decisions for him, alright? He made his decision the day we brought those bombs from the school. The only thing that matters right now is that he's safe.." he said softly, his eyes pleading with Brecken's stern ones.

Brecken sighed softly. "He needs to rest."

"The bite wasn't as deep as we thought," Lena said suddenly as her hand fished through the pockets of her scrubs for a pack of cigarettes. "He's lucky he didn't need stitches, so he should be able to go when the wound scabs over," she said as she now searched for her lighter. "He would still need to take it easy when he gets better. Only when he gets better," she shot a challenging look in Rahim's direction, who looked at the wall almost shamefully.

With soft strides, Jade made her way to Crane and stared at him hard before poking him hard in the chest. "You better keep him safe, do you understand?" she said threateningly.

"I promise, Jade" he said softly. Her eyes narrowed in response before she made her way toward the door. She stopped in front of Rahim, and before he could avoid her grasp, she pulled him into a firm yet gentle hug. He hesitated before hugging her back.

With that, she left the room, the door clicking behind her softly.

Brecken watched her leave with a hint of sadness in his eyes, his brow wrinkling ever so slightly. "Crane, let's finish this up before you go, yeah? The train yard is crawling with Rais' men and we may have trouble on our hands soon," he as he returned to the map on the table. All were focused on the task at hand again, and Rahim turned to leave the room.

"That means you too, Rahim…" Brecken said softly.

Rahim turned to face him, surprise written across his features. As though for confirmation, his eyes wandered to Crane's yet again, whose eyes softened as a smile of encouragement spread across his face.

Rahim felt his face bloom with heat as he limped to Crane's side.

Evening approached as the meeting came to a close, the group slowly dispersing from the room. Crane and Rahim stuck around as the last few trickled out.

"Rahim, will you give Crane and I the room please?" Brecken asked.

A flicker of disappointment flashed across Rahim's eyes, but he nodded either way and slowly exited the room.

Crane watched Rahim warily as he limped out, watching as he stumbled toward the stairs. His path up would take him to the roof, and Crane hoped that whatever Brecken wanted to talk about would be brief. He didn't want a repeat of Rahim's drunken slip, but he held tight onto a sliver of hope that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Why sabotage his freedom, right?

"Where do you plan on taking him exactly?" Brecken began, leaning against the table.

"I ah… didn't exactly have a particular location planned out, but I'll give it some thought."

Brecken nodded. "Well, with Rahim's recovery time, you have a few days to think about it. Be extremely cautious with Rais, Crane. Avoid the trainyard if you can. I have a feeling that they won't be as… "welcoming" if they see your face around."

Crane could see the worry in his eyes and hear the breath that left him. He already knew what he was going to say, interrupting him just as he opened his mouth.

"I'll keep him safe, Brecken…"

Brecken closed his mouth with that and stood straight.

"We appreciate what you're doing here, mate… Don't let Rahim too far out of your sight." Crane nodded.

Brecken turned and walked toward the glass door that lead to the balcony, the late evening sunset staining the sky a spectrum of orange and red.

Taking his leave as his cue, he tried not to let his heart race too fast while he exited the room, his pace just a bit faster than usual as he padded up the stairs to the rooftop.

With a firm push, the door to the roof squeaked softly on its hinges. The illuminated spot in which Rahim usually sat was now vacant, and even the car seat that he fancied was empty too. Worry began to creep up Crane's spine as he searched up and down the roof, checking every possible spot. He was certain that Rahim had come up here. Where else could he have gone? The question lurked in his head as he stood in the middle of the roof. The last light of the evening was slowly starting to fade into darkness, and almost as a morbid beacon of hope, the crane glinted in the fading light. His stomach churned at the possibility of Rahim crossing the crane with that heavy limp. He tried not to let the image of him slipping and falling cross his mind as he balanced his way over the creaking metal structure.

Movement near the gap of the railing caught his attention- the figure lifting a can to their mouth. Crane sighed, the kid must really love his drink, even when he gets what he wants. Rahim was seated with his legs hanging limply over the side of the gap overlooking the garbage bags and mattresses below. The moment Crane's boots hit the metal platform, Rahim's head lifted lazily.

"Rahim, what are you doing all the way over here?" he asked, trying to mask his worry.

Rahim waved him off with one hand as the other brought the can to his lips, taking a lazy drink. "Hey Crane," Rahim slurred. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he said with a smirk.

Crane stood behind him for a while. Getting him back to the tower may prove difficult.

Rahim bristled as Crane loomed in the background.

"What's the rush?" he said, grabbing another can. But instead of opening it, he motioned it in Crane's direction. Crane wrinkled his nose.

"What, you a lightweight?" he teased. Crane's eyes narrowed playfully as he took the can and sat beside him. One drink wouldn't kill, right?

The two sat in silence taking their drinks as the last bit of light faded. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Rahim's face and noticed the specks of dried blood on his cheeks. Crane's stomach squeezed.

"You could have gotten yourself killed out there…" he managed.

Rahim lowered his drink.

"You made everyone so worried.. Especially Jade. I can't imagine how she would have reacted had you…" he trailed off.

Rahim didn't respond, his eyes fixated on the body of water in the distance.

"I'm sorry…" Rahim said softly.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Rahim.. The one you should really be apologizing to is Jade. Next time, don't leave without telling someone… without saying goodbye.." he said softly. The fear and beer made his stomach churn at what could have been disastrous.

His statement hung in the air, thick and heavy.

"... Would you have cared?" Rahim asked. Crane nearly choked on his drink.

"Would I have _cared_? Rahim... " He didn't finish. Of course he would care… maybe more than he would like to admit. The hairs on his arms bristled at the thought, and in some attempt to push them out, he focused on the way the moon ghosted Rahim's features and the fizzle of beer on his tongue. He gripped the can just a bit tighter and huffed.

"You know that I try to help you as much as I can. Even when you make stupid decisions… You're not useless, Rahim," he stressed. Rahim's gaze dropped to the building below.

"You taught so many runners how to survive out there… me included… I just want to say thank you."

In response, Rahim began to swing his legs softly over the edge. Despite the darkness, the faintest color rose to his ears and cheeks. A fluttering feeling rose in Crane's chest and a warmth rose in his belly as Rahim averted his gaze. It definitely wasn't the beer.

"Well.. You're not that bad… for a noob," Rahim chuckled, raising his can to his lips.

A soft laugh rumbled out of Crane's chest and he reached over and gave Rahim's shoulder a small squeeze.

A sudden jolt from Rahim at the contact forced Crane's hand away, leaving him to wonder if he hurt him. Rahim reached up to lightly touch the spot as realization slowly dragged across his features.

"I remember..." he said softly. Crane looked at him curiously.

"I don't remember much… only bits and pieces.. But just before I passed out… I felt you squeeze my shoulder…"

Now it was Crane's turn to feel the warmth on his face as he gazed at Rahim, who gave him a lopsided grin as he tossed his beer can to the clutter below.

With that, night descended upon them with the simultaneous beeping of Crane's watch and the cries of the night-dwelling infected. The crane vibrated with the sound- sending a chill up Crane's spine. He took that as his cue to stand up.

"Ready to head back?" he asked.

Rahim gave him a lazy nod before lifting his legs from the gap and crouching to get up- his many beer cans toppling and swaying with his effort.

He heard it before he saw it. The creaking of the metal and slip of rubber as Rahim lost his footing.

Rahim yelped, and Crane just barely managed to snag his hand before he fell backward. In a frantic attempt to pull him in, he set his weight on his heels. The mixture of Rahim's weight and the mild buzz of the beer sent them toppling in a heap, Crane's back connecting with the platform with a heavy thud while Rahim's drunken weight kept him pinned by the stomach.

"Woah, you alright there?" Crane panted, a playful smirk rising to his cheeks, but Rahim didn't mirror his reaction, not even giving the usual snarky comment. Instead, he stared at Crane with half lidded eyes and an expression he couldn't read as he loomed over him.

Crane's smirk fell, worry settling into his gut. "Rahim?"

He could feel Rahim's weight shift on his stomach- maybe he was getting up? He took that opportunity to sit up on his elbows, but when Rahim didn't move from his position, Crane felt a wave of heat rush up the back of his neck. Deciding it best to not have Rahim loom over him, he pressed a palm to his chest and nudged him into a sitting position. His hand trembled ever so slightly at the feeling of heat through Rahim's shirts. Upon contact, a shuddering sigh puffed passed Rahim's lips, brushing over Crane's mouth the moment he sat up- the scent of beer heavy on his breath.

"I just really want to say thank you…" he murmured, sluring his words. His hands pressed into his chest softly and slid up to his shoulders. His nose brushed against Crane's softly.

He was drunk, but.. when was the last time he was this close to someone? Rahim's heat was tempting and inviting. They say that drunk people don't lie.. Did Rahim really want him? Crane's hands twitched at his sides, tempted to grip his hips. No. Rahim is just a kid who couldn't hold his drink. It would be wrong.

Rahim's weight had him shifting uncomfortably. He couldn't just shove him off without risking pushing him into the pit of garbage bags and mattresses.

"You can thank me later kid… I-.. I think we should head back now," Crane said softly, inching back from his face.

"Why do you treat me like a child?" Rahim spat.

Before Crane could open his mouth, a particular volatile cry ripped through the streets below, followed by others echoing in response. Rahim jumped in his lap.

They had to move now. The crane was a dangerous place to be without the safety of the UV lights. Digging his palms into the platform, he slid himself far back enough for Rahim to safely shift off of his lap. Crane couldn't help but worry as Rahim stumbled to the neck of the crane and lifted himself up.

Crane quickly scurried behind him, ready to grab onto him if he slipped.

Rahim's shoulders tensed at Crane's close proximity. "I can do it myself!" He spat.

Crane tried to ignore the way his heart sank. Rahim will be fine tomorrow.. he hoped.

They managed to make it to the other side without incident. Rahim stormed off to his illuminated spot, but just as he entered the light, a sudden explosion ripped through the air. Not a second later, his radio buzzed to life.

"Crane! Zere's lab has just been hit by Rais's men. We can't let them take him!" Brecken shouted.

Rahim looked at Crane with wide eyes.

"Stay. Here." he said sternly. Rahim settled into his spot with rigid shoulders. The uncertainty and fear taking over his previous anger.

With his blood suddenly rushing in his ears, Crane ran to the roof exit. He'd deal with Rahim later.


	3. Oh No

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay. After publishing the previous chapter, I started college (and I just finished my first year!). I also suffered from lack of motivation and laziness. To compensate, I've thrown in a NSFW scene at the end of the chapter (which you can skip if you want but the ending is a little important). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dying Light. In-game dialogue is surrounded by double quotes.

Three explosions resounded through the city that night, tainting the air once again with the sting of molotov cocktails and spilled gasoline. Each explosion made the structure of the tower shake as Rahim stumbled down the stairs. He lurched with every step on the wounded leg, the bite agitated as a reminder for much needed rest. Voices wafted up the stairs from headquarters, the voices not ceasing their volume even as Rahim thew the doors open.

"No, that's out of the question, Jade!"

"Crane will have volatiles on him any second now! He needs all the help he can get!"

"What about the scouts?" Lena pitched in.

"No, the scouts are too ill equipped to face Rais's men. We need our people here protecting the tower, especially now."

By now, gunshots began to ring from the safehouse- the hairs on Rahim's neck stood. _When did Rais's men get guns?_ It appeared that everyone else had the same question, worried glances swapping between them.

His heart pounded harshly in his chest, his wound pulsing in time.

"He doesn't have a gun" he whispered to himself, but his words reached the ears of the group with the sudden silence slicing the air. No gunshots, no screams. His stomach dropped, weighed down by the dread and the beer.

It was almost as though the whole room held their breath until Brecken frantically reached for his radio, nearly knocking it off of the table in the process.

"Crane? Crane do you copy?"

…

"Crane, do you copy!" Brecken shouted.

…

Rahim's hands shook at his sides as he grit his teeth. He wanted to throw up. His eyes started to burn and chest started to constrict with uneven breaths. Did they just lose him that quickly?

The sudden clacking and shuffling coming from the other end of the radio made everyone visibly jump.

"I.. I'm here, Brecken" Crane responded, breathless.

The sudden rush of air that Rahim hadn't realized he'd been holding made him stumble and Lena gave him a worried glance.

"'Rais's men kidnapped Zere. His trailer is on fire..'" Crane panted.

Brecken squeezed his eyes shut before running a hand roughly over his features. "'You see what happens when you fuck with Rais?! You should never have hit that school!'"

Rahim could almost see Crane's face right now, the way his brow pinches and his posture slackens when he knows he's in the wrong. "Any idea where they could have gone?" Crane asked.

"'Some of our people spotted a big knot of bandits heading back to Rais's garrison. That's got to be where they took Zere'" Brecken sighed. "'You go there and you find him and you bring him back alive. You hear me?'"

At this, Jade and Rahim gave Brecken an incredulous look- who then gave another sigh.

"'Crane- look, I know i've been hard on you. But after what happened to Rahim and now Dr. Zere… you have to understand.'"

"'Brecken, there's no apologies necessary. And don't worry, I'll bring Zere back in one piece.' I did it with Rahim, I can do it again" Crane said with a final yet determined tone.

The mention of his name made Rahim's stomach flutter in a strange way. It had to be guilt. He'd have to apologize to Crane when he saw him again.

"Just be careful, okay?" Brecken said, then gave Rahim a mischievous look. "You still have a stupid kid here waiting to go on a run" he chuckled. Rahim's stomach really fluttered then. Maybe it wasn't the guilt, it could have been the beer. That sounded right.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

With that, Brecken set the radio on the table softly and slumped into his chair. Seeing Brecken go slack reminded Rahim of the steady pulsing from his leg- he gripped the hem of his shirt in response.

"I think it's time for you to go lie down, Rahim" Lena said as she made her way over to him. "I need to clean that wound anyway."

Despite the hiss of air between his teeth, Rahim nodded in response. Jade and Brecken watched him warily as he limped out of the room with Lena close behind.

"Do you think Crane can handle Rais's men by himself?" Jade asked softly once the two left.

"Crane.. Is one of the most able-bodied men I have ever met. If he was smart enough to pick up a gun and ammunition after the safe zone attack, which I'm sure he did, he'll be just fine."

"I hope so.. Look, Brecken.. " she trailed off. Brecken gave her a questioning look.

"Zere gave me his research. I visited him while Crane searched for Rahim, before I met you in the lobby.. I guess he had finished prepping the sample, but he couldn't reach Crane. He gave it to me instead.."

Brecken's eyebrows rose as he leaned against the table, crossing his arms.

"I'm not sure if Zere knew that Rais's men would come for him, but I have to get the research to Camden.."

"Jade…"

"We have humanity in our hands, Brecken! This isn't something we can just wait on!"

Brecken uncrossed his arms and stepped away from the table. "Alright, look, like I said before- we need all of our hands here at the tower. We are in a very vulnerable position, especially after today's events. Once Crane returns, we'll take it from there."

A few beats of silence passed between them before Jade deflated, a soft sigh leaving her lips. "Alright."

Brecken nodded in acknowledgement before making his way to his bedroom. Now alone, Jade peered out the doors leading to the balcony, brows furrowed.

In the sickbay, Rahim stared at the bunk above him. The fingers of one hand busied themselves with a loose string on his pants while the other hand clenched his radio. It wouldn't be a good time to call Crane, he knew that much. Crane could already be inside Rais's garrison and he didn't want to blow his cover. Or worse, he could be running down the street and the sound of his radio could alert a volatile. Rahim clenched the radio tighter at the thought.

He'd call him some time tomorrow if he ever got to sleep.

The next morning was relatively quiet, but a nervous energy radiated from the tower's inhabitants- who could blame them?

As far as Rahim knew, there was no word from Crane since he infiltrated the garrison. He had contacted Brecken sometime that morning while Rahim slept- Lena had come with the news while changing his bandages. Speaking of such, he didn't have to sleep in the sickbay anymore as long as he let his leg rest.

It was now late afternoon, nearly early evening, and Rahim had to squash the need to call Crane. They had to wait for him to call them first now that he was inside the garrison.

Rahim could only busy himself with his usual activities so much. He had already messed with the radio in the headquarters and sat on the rooftop, but waiting around was making him antsy. Normally the view of the slums below and cities beyond would be enough to satisfy him, but now that the demolished volatile nest joined the skyline, he felt guilty rather than relaxed. He seldom walked to the other side of the rooftop, but he figured it was time to pay it a visit for a change of scenery.

A soft breeze had started up as Rahim left his usual spot, the various plastic canopies lining the walls fluttering above his head. There was a another fluttering in the distance, like the way the trees sound when the wind rustles the leaves. Various rainwater-filled buckets were squeezed in among empty pots and half-filled bags of dirt as he approached.

It was all starting to make sense now and Rahim couldn't help the small grin that tugged at his lips. Where else would they be getting their small supply of fresh produce?

From his position, Rahim could see all that the makeshift rooftop garden offered: raised garden beds, water drums, garden tools, and Khaliq's sweaty back. He was hunched over the middle garden bed, hands buried in the dirt in preparation for a new crop. One dirty hand came out and up to wipe his grimy brow.

"Hey Khaliq!"

Khaliq nearly dropped the tool in his hand at the sound of Rahim's voice. His joints groaned and popped as he stood to look at Rahim- there was a forced swagger in his step.

"Rahim. You nearly scared the shit out of me!" he sighed, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Do you need something?"

"No no, just looking.."

Khaliq hummed in response. "Well.. since you're here, do you think you can help me with something? While I prep these plants, can you move those water barrels under the canopy?" he asked as he pointed to two barrels filled to the brim.

Rahim nodded. That couldn't be too hard, could it?

He grasped the first barrel by the lip, whose plastic was covered in some sticky film. He didn't want to know what that must have been from and grimaced at the thought.

He quickly got to work while Khaliq hunched over the garden bed once again, deciding to pull the drum rather than push it over the rough cement. Each tug made his leg pulse dully and the combination of weight and resistance didn't help. By the time he got the thing under the canopy, his leg was at a steady throb.

"Hey, you alright over there? You look like you've just sucked on a lemon" Khaliq said as he made his way over to Rahim, wiping his hands on his jeans once again. "If you needed help, you should have said something."

Rahim grunted. "I'm fine, I can do it myself."

Khaliq watched as Rahim limped to the second barrel, arms crossed.

With shuddering breaths, Rahim gripped the lip of the second barrel and braced himself before giving it a harsh tug. The water inside sloshed dangerously and Rahim shifted his weight to his good leg.

"No no, you're going to spill it" Khaliq said, taking a place on the other side of the barrel. "We're going to lift this on three. Think you can handle it?"

Rahim gave a wary nod.

"Alright. One, Two.. Three!" Khaliq grunted as they lifted the barrel off the ground. Rahim could feel Khaliq taking the majority of the weight as they hoisted it under the canopy and he couldn't help but feel grateful. They dropped the barrel next to the first one.

After taking a moment to breath and wipe his hands for a third time, Khaliq asked "So, are you up for more work? I could really use some more hands around here."

Rahim nodded. "I should be fine, I can do more."

"Sounds good, let me know if you need to take a break."

With that being said, Khaliq armed Rahim with various garden tools and set him to work.

At least the late afternoon sun wasn't too intense, Khaliq had him evening out the garden beds, sweeping the floor, removing weeds, repairing the fence, and digging holes for seeds. In the meantime, Khaliq tended to the actual plats, doing something called "propagation" and "pruning." Rahim watched him make the cuttings from the corner of his eye, but Khaliq caught on and eagerly shoved his shears into Rahim's wary hands. By the time the garden was tidied up, Rahim's pants were just as dirty as Khaliq's.

"You did a good job today" Khaliq said as the two put away the tools.

"Oh, uh thanks- it was no problem."

Khaliq hummed. "Tell you what-" he fished a few folded dollars out of his pocket "you come up here every week and I'll pay you. Deal?"

Well, Rahim figured he didn't have anything better else to do so he took the offer and the money. "You've.. Done a good job. With the garden, I mean."

Khaliq smiled and fidgeted in place, wiping his hands _again_ and Rahim wondered if that was just cause he was nervous.

"Thank you, well, this wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for Crane. He's done a lot for me, for the Tower" he said fondly.

 _Yeah… he has…_ Rahim thought; a wave of heat creeping up his neck. Rahim simply nodded in agreement then they each said their goodbyes. Rahim left feeling rather accomplished but grimy as hell. It was time for a change of pants and new gauze.

The air around the tower seemed almost peaceful as Rahim made his way to his room. He hadn't seen Jade yet, which meant that she was probably hanging around HQ- especially with everything going on with Crane. He'd probably stop by later if he got the chance.

Jade wasn't in their shared bedroom either, so there was a chance that he would probably see her at night. He was thankful that he only shared a room with her- that was the benefit to having a small one. At least it gave him the privacy to change his pants and gauze without having to worry about two other roommates.

With his feet now dangling over the edge of his bed, he questioned what he would do now. All that work with Khaliq left him eager to do more (which was strange in his opinion), so the clothes that was littering their room like usual was starting to bother him. Most of it was dirty, so he threw it in the hamper. Any clean clothes was then "folded" and stored, but now the beds were starting to annoy him. _What the hell was wrong with him?_

But hey, at least the room was cleaner than usual, the hamper was now overflowing and the bed somewhat neat. Jade would be proud. Of course, he wouldn't go out of his way to point out his job well done- anyone could clean a room. Since he was already up and about, he figured he'd might as well do the laundry. Usually Jade would take care of it, sometimes scold him if most of the clothes inside was his. He's sure she'll appreciate this.

At least the basket wasn't too heavy and the walk to the laundry room wasn't too far. He'd die if he had to lug something as heavy as those barrels. Just before entering the laundry room, Rahim dared a peek out the window at the far end of the hall. It was late evening now; it was surprising how quickly night was approaching. Rahim entered the room with a sigh and set his hamper on one of the machines.

The lighting in the room would blind anyone, whoever had the idea to use an industrial light in such as small space was an idiot (probably Alfie); especially with the reflective tiles. Rahim's eyes watered so suddenly that he almost didn't see the figure sitting in the stool next to the machines. He hastily rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and...

It was her!

Well.. He didn't know her name. He hadn't even talked to her before. He's only ever seen her around the tower and in passing glances.

The lighting in the room was doing something to her hair, framing it in a halo. The skirt she wore was a little too short for the stool she sat on and Rahim felt his face going warm, eyes darting to her face. Her eyes rose to meet his, brown eyes turning to a blazing gold, and that's when Rahim realized he'd been staring. She gave him a heavy glare and he tore his eyes away, nearly spilling his clothes in his haste to get the hamper off the machine.

 _Anyone can do laundry_ he thought as he chucked the clothing into the machine. He stared at the dials for a moment before choosing some random setting- heavy duty or something. _Alright, time for soap!_

He threw open the little drawer on the machine, grabbed the nearest bottle, and poured (more like sloshed) the liquid inside.

"That's not detergent."

"Huh?" he said dumbly, really sloshing the liquid then and spilling some on his _clean_ pants.

"That's fabric softener" she said, a smile creeping onto her face. "It doesn't go in that slot."

"Oh shit shit.." he grumbled. "Uh.."

She stood with a huff, her skirt wisping round her thighs, and grabbed a small dirty towel from the floor. Rahim's face burned as she strode over to him and shoved the fabric into the slot, allowing the softener to soak in. Rahim was a little surprised about the lack of flutters in his stomach from her proximity. Once the softener was soaked in, thanks to some prodding from her fingers, she slipped it to the floor and grabbed the bottle from his hands. They were cold- no blooming warmth, just a hand with a firm grip. She poured both liquids into their respective slots while Rahim watched.

"Uh… How will I know when the clothes is done?"

After closing the bottles and returning them to their usual spots, she said "For a load this size, probably forty-five minutes. You're welcome to come back to learn how to put them in the dryer" she said with a sneer, but there was no malice in her voice.

Rahim nodded numbly. He'd had enough learning for one day. Night had fallen, and all he wanted was a shower and some sleep.

Soft thighs were wrapped around his hips, ankles digging into his lower back. Where their hips touched was such a hot point of contact that his thighs trembled. His fingers bunched up the fabric on their slender waist and he rolled his hips in a sinuous wave.

Rahim groaned into his forearm, hips stuttering where he gripped his cock in a tight fist.

Moments like these were rare and hot water was a precious luxury, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so hard.

He imagined their head thrown back against the sheets, warm hands gripping his shoulders. He couldn't even feel the water beating on his back as he allowed his imagination to run rampant.

They rolled him onto his back then and his body shuddered. His hips bucked up to meet their heat and a soft moan slipped from his lips. A hot mouth attacked his throat and jaw- all tongue, teeth, and harsh suction.

Rahim couldn't stop the sloppy thrusts into his fist at that. He was so close. His eyes were screwed shut and his breath came out in ragged pants.

 _Not yet not yet.._

Those warm hands crept from his shoulders, down the planes of his chest, and straight to his hips. Their hands were gentle on him and Rahim almost _almost_ whimpered.

They were all warm skin, soft brown hair, and soft brown eyes.

But it wasn't her.

The shift was so sudden- It was someone of heavier build, someone who could easily pin him beneath their weight and that wasn't quite right at all. He imagined them pinning him by the thrusts of their hips and Rahim growled into the skin of his forearm. There was a name on his tongue and he muffled his mewls by biting his skin. His thrusts became frantic, panicky.

They were all toned muscle, lean hips.. And _god_ that _damn_ smile _._ All it took was for Rahim to imagine their stubble scraping his throat and he was over the edge.

"Oh f-fuck.. Crane!" he choked, a hot wave of shame and bliss creeping up his neck. His legs shook from the effort of keeping himself upright.

 _This can't be happening._

 _I don't like men. I don't like men. I don't-.._

 _Oh no._

The shower now ran cold but he allowed the water to wash over him as he trembled.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Let me know how I'm doing, leave some comments!


End file.
